thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Comms
The comms, or Personal Communications Device,Juno Steel and the Midnight Fox (Part 2) is roughly analogous to a modern-day mobile phone. Comms units, sometimes referred to as "phones," are mostly used for voice calls and data transfer. Notably, there is presently no canonical evidence that a comms unit can send or receive text messages. A comms unit is identified by its "comms coordinates," sometimes referred to as its "number."Juno Steel and the Long Way Home (Part 1) Different comms units can be visually distinct: Captain Khan notes that Tod's comms looks different than Juno's.Juno Steel and the Midnight Fox (Part 2) Different models of comms can also have varying levels of complexity.Juno Steel and the Long Way Home (Part 1) Features * Receiver * Adjustable volumeJuno Steel and the Long Way Home (Part 2) * Based on the sound effects, we can infer it can either have or attach to a keyboard. * Can be used as a light sourceJuno Steel and the Day That Wouldn't Die (Part 2) * Can be split into a handheld unit and an earpieceJuno Steel and the Long Way Home (Part 2) * Water-resistant: Juno's comms falls into sewer water without breaking.Juno Steel and the Long Way Home (Part 2) * Selection of system languagesJuno Steel and the Long Way Home (Part 2) Functions * Voice calls, heralded by a distinctive "beep" * Answering machine, including an outgoing message and voicemail storage, for when a comms unit runs "out of juice" or is not answered. * CameraJuno Steel and the Midnight Fox (Part 2) * Audio recordingJuno Steel and the Dragon's Den (Part 2) * GamesJuno Steel and the Soul of the People (Part 1) * Data transference: deeds,Juno Steel and the Time Gone By (Part 2) money,Juno Steel and the Stolen City (Part 2) pictures,Juno Steel and the Midnight Fox (Part 2) census recordsJuno Steel and the Man of the Future (Part 1) ** (Optional) Transactional security: A comms device can record participants' fingerprints and verbal consent before allowing a transaction to take place. * Access and download files from the NetJuno Steel and the Long Way Home (Part 2) * Mail storageJuno Steel and the Dragon's Den (Part 1) * Download and play audio files. An audio file can be fast-forwarded through or paused.Juno Steel and the Long Way Home (Part 2) * Rita can use the connection between her and Juno's comms to hack a computer. This is not a native comms feature.Juno Steel and the Kitty-Cat Caper (Part 2) * Store a list of contacts' names and comms coordinates * Play back video footageJuno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask Update (Part 1) Error modes * Running out of power: A dead comms can record incoming voice messages, but cannot be actively used. * Loss of signal: Can be due to distance,Peter Nureyev and the Angel of Brahma (Part 1) a sandstorm,Juno Steel and the Day That Wouldn't Die (Part 1) or active signal-blocking. A comms with no signal cannot connect to the Net or receive voice calls, but it can record incoming voice messages. Poor signal can result in static.Juno Steel and the Lesson Learned (Part 1) * Producing feedback Specific variants * SatComm, an old but reliable model with limited functionality. Provided the user reaches a high enough altitude, the SatComm can connect to a signal via satellite. Issued by Dark Matters to Sasha Wire. * Shortwave comms References Category:Technology Category:Juno Steel